superwhyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Mother Goose
The Story of Mother Goose was the final episode of season 1 of Super Why! Plot Red is writing a new song, but she gets stuck because she simply can't think of the right word! To help her out, Super Why and his friends meet rhyming royalty - Mother Goose - just as she's starting to pen her legendary poems. Summary The episode begins as Whyatt gets a call from Red and rushes to her home to see she is struggling with something. With some talk, Red informs him that she wishes to write a song but she's struggling to think up the right words to rhyme with each line. Whyatt calls the other three and the group head over to the book club in order to discuss this new problem. Inside Whyatt loads the super computer and Red explains her problem of not being able to think up the right words before Princess Pea then proceeds to use her magic and find the book they need to enter, "The Story of Mother Goose". And so, Whyatt loads the super letters to see that they need a total of five super letters. They then transform into the Super Readers before flying off into the book. The group land at a very colorful land with the trees resembling odd colorful flowers, colorful egg plants, and odd characters that run about. Whyatt then begins to read a few sentences. "Mother Goose wanted to write a book of stories. She began to write her first story." She then began to explain her first story, then realizes it sounds wrong. So Whyatt continues to read "Mother Goose's story did not sound right." Red then comments on how they are in the same situation and they quickly head over to see her. Mother Goose panics upon noticed her glasses are missing, only to find them on top of her head. She begins to write once more, ending with "The lamb was sure to....juggle potatoes!" She realizes this doesn't sound right, then asks Super You what word sounds like "Snow". She then figures out that the word should be "go". However the lamb refuses to go. So Alpha Pig then sings his song before finding the letters G, and O, to spell GO, in hopes of making the Lamb follow behind Mary. As the group leaves, the super letters H, and E are found and Super Why adds them into his Super Duper Computer. He then flies to the others to see them now at a mouse hole. Mother Goose asks a mouse to help her with her next poem. Hickery Dickery dock, the mouse ran up the Elephant. Mother Goose realizes this isn't right, and Red suggest she needs a word sounding like Dock. Mother Goose tries, but fails and Princess Presto decides she'll find the right word. Princess Presto then writes the word "C-L-O-C-K" with the viewer in order to make a clock appear! Happily Mother Goose adds this part of her story into the book and happily cheers her mouse friend. Suddenly three males run by and she decides she wants to write about them and she runs off with the others following. Super Why turns around and spots the Super Letter Y floating out of a "fountain pen". He then leaves to catch up with the others. At the three men, Mother Goose begins to write about them, "Rub a dub dub, three men in a...pancake!" the men question it and she agrees its not the right word. They ask her about it and she tells them its in her story, so she can't just change it. Super Why then removes the word Pancake, then makes 3 more appear. Tree, Tub, and Crib. First Super Why decides to try the word Crib and switches it with Pancake. But Whyatt realizes its wrong when the three men start crying after being turned into babies and put into the crib. Super Why also realizes they do not sound the same, so he then tries to use Tub. Happily Mother Goose leaves after realizing she has the perfect rhyming story. It's then Super Why finds the final two letters, R, and M. Before leaving, Mother Goose says goodbye to the Super Readers and they hop into their Why Fliers. Whyatt uploads the newly required letters onto the computer in order to solve the problem. The Answer is.... RHYME! Whyatt then asks why this is the answer to the problem. Princess Pea explains that she found out that all the words that Red needed for her stories were rhymes. Red then happily heads back home to her puppy and piano and quickly finishes her song. As she sings it, everybody cheers as the episode ends... Quotes Trivia *It seems weird that Red had trouble thinking of rhymes, considering this is her super power. *Red and Whyatt, and even Pig could have went to the book club together considering Whyatt had seen them both before calling the others. *Pig had a low amount of lines in this episode compared to normal. *This episode marks the last of a few things: **The last episode Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh voices Whyatt/Super Why. Vanderburgh left the show after this episode because of his age. He was replaced by Nicholas Kaegi starting with the next episode, Woofster Finds a Home. Goofs * The mushrooms by the mouse hole keep switching locations between shots until eventually right in front of the mouse hole. Gallery Category:Red eps Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Crying